speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur C. Clarke
Arthur C. Clarke ''' — Author About the Author * '''Pen Name: Charles Willis, E. G. O'Brien * Genre: '''Space Exploration * '''Writing Style: * Author's Books: Arthur C. Clarke Books Biography Arthur Charles Clarke (1917-2008) Sir Arthur Charles Clarke CBE FRAS (16 December 1917 – 19 March 2008) was a British science fiction writer, science writer and futurist, inventor, undersea explorer, and television series host. Clarke was born in Minehead, Somerset, England, and grew up in nearby Bishops Lydeard. As a boy, he lived on a farm, where he enjoyed stargazing, fossil collecting, and reading American science fiction pulp magazines. Clarke was a lifelong proponent of space travel. In 1934, while still a teenager, he joined the British Interplanetary Society. In 1945, he proposed a satellite communication system using geostationary orbits. He was the chairman of the British Interplanetary Society from 1946–1947 and again in 1951–1953. (For more information on him, please visit Wikipedia |Arthur C. Clarke) Trivia *Clarke's face can be seen along with Stanley Kubrick's on the cover of a Time Magazine article entitled "War?" in the film 2010: The Year We Make Contact Series Space Odyssey series * Genre: Space Exploration, Classic Science Fiction * Theme: Perils of technology and of Nuclear war. Imagining what the future of space exploration will be. evolution of man and the question of if some form of outside agency influence our earlier development. Rama series * Rendezvous with Rama (1973) * Rama II (1989) (with Gentry Lee) * The Garden of Rama (1991) (with Gentry Lee) * Rama Revealed (1993) (with Gentry Lee) A Time Odyssey series * Time's Eye (2003) (with Stephen Baxter) * Sunstorm (2005) (with Stephen Baxter) * Firstborn (2007) (with Stephen Baxter) Other Works Stand Alone Novels * The Sands of Mars (1951) * Islands in the Sky (1952) * Childhood's End (1953) * The Fountains of Paradise (1979) * The Songs of Distant Earth (1986) * The City and the Stars - Newly re-released as a series of unconnected books titled "Arthur C. Clarke Collection" Collections * The Collected Stories of Arthur C. Clarke (for his complete bibliography, please visit Wikipedia |Clarke's Bibliography) Awards Awards Won Partial List - See Wikipedia |Arthur C. Clarke) * 1956, Clarke won a Hugo award for his short story, "The Star" * Clarke won the Nebula (1973) for his novella, "A Meeting with Medusa". * Clarke won both the Nebula (1973) and Hugo (1974) awards for his novel, Rendezvous with Rama. * Clarke won both the Nebula (1979) and Hugo (1980) awards for his novel, The Fountains of Paradise. Awards Named in his Honor Arthur C. Clarke Awards for science fiction writing, awarded annually in the United Kingdom. * In 1986, Clarke provided a grant to fund the prize money (initially £1,000) for the Arthur C. Clarke Award for the best science fiction novel published in the United Kingdom in the previous year. In 2001 the prize was increased to £2001, and its value now matches the year (e.g., £2005 in 2005). Sir Arthur Clarke Award, for achievements in space, awarded annually in the United Kingdom. * In 2005 he lent his name to the inaugural Sir Arthur Clarke Awards—dubbed the "Space Oscars". His brother attended the awards ceremony, and presented an award specially chosen by Arthur (and not by the panel of judges who chose the other awards) to the British Interplanetary Society. Arthur C. Clarke Foundation awards: "Arthur C. Clarke Innovator's Award" and "Arthur C. Clarke Lifetime Achievement Award" The Sir Arthur C. Clarke Memorial Trophy Inter School Astronomy Quiz Competition, held in Sri Lanka every year and organised by the Astronomical Association of Ananda College, Colombo. The competition first started in 2001 as "The Sir Arthur C. Clarke Trophy Inter School Astronomy Quiz Competition" and was later renamed after his death. Arthur C. Clarke Award for Imagination in Service to Society References Category:Classic Science Fiction Authors